1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for updating subscriber service parameters in a communications network.
2. Background Art
In a data or voice communications network it may become necessary to perform mass-updates that change subscriber services. For data networks, the subscriber service parameters associated with data circuits are typically changed using a Graphical User Interface (GUI) or using a Command Line Interface (CLI). When the network serves a moderate number of users, these interfaces are adequate. However, in large networks supporting thousands or millions of subscribers changing the subscriber service parameters cannot be efficiently done through manual processes using these interfaces.
In a data network that provides Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) services, for example, it may be necessary to perform these mass updates based upon a set of specific selection criteria. These criteria may include specific circuits or circuits that have a common characteristic. Typical of this type of update is the requirement to change Discrete Multi-Tone (DMT) parameters that represent such DSL characteristics as data speeds, noise margins, channel interleave delays, power spectral densities, etc., from one set of values to another. The changes may be the result of new services or may be required to enhance network performance.
Since it is not feasible to perform these changes one at a time or in any manual mode using known utilities, a utility is needed that overcomes these deficiencies.